


Once Upon a Comic Con

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If our favorites from Once Upon a Time cosplayed, who would they dress as? This is what I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little something combining my love of the MCU with my love of OUAT.

“Excuse me! Do you mind if I take a picture of you guys?”

They expected this, entering the convention center in their coordinating group outfits. “Of course not! Come on gang, first one of the day!” exclaimed David as he gathered everyone together for the photo. The shutter of the camera went off moments after they posed for a few pictures; and after a quick thank you from the photographer, the gang made their way up the escalators to the second level of the convention center where the bulk of the activity was being held.

No one in their group had ever been to a comic convention before—mostly due to the fact that until about a year ago the town line prevented any sort of travel beyond Storybrooke—but once they were able to fix that spell, and through the insistence of Henry, they planned for months and saved enough money to spend the whole weekend at this particular one. Not surprisingly, it was also Henry suggested the idea of everyone dressing up in the outfits they were all currently wearing. He was always dragging everyone to the latest Marvel movie whenever it came out.

“This place is huge,” Mary Margaret whispered as they took in the amount of booths laid out for the convention goers to peruse. Artists, toy collectors, and merchandise tents fanned out as far the eye could see. “How are we going to be able to see everything?”

“That’s why we paid for the weekend pass, dear. In case we miss something today, we still have time to explore,” explained David, holding a shiny shield with red and blue stripes and a silver star right in the middle. He grasped Mary Margaret’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Did I mention how amazing you look, by the way?” His wife began to blush as David took in the dark blue suit jacket and skirt and signature Peggy Carter red fedora hat.

“Just like your daughter and her pirate—always making eyes at one another,” Regina quipped behind them.

“And you don’t make eyes at Robin, Regina?” Mary Margaret shot back even without looking back at her.

“Of course not…”

“Oh really, darling?” Robin said as he sidled up to his fiancé, being careful not to hit her with his bow. He lifted his dark glasses and said, “Since when do you not ‘make eyes’ at me?”

“I was just…”

“You were trying to get a rise out of them, I know. You are very good at that. But can you just leave them alone for a moment and enjoy being here?”

Shrugging, Regina said, “You’re right, as always.” Regina stepped into Robin’s arms, but as she was going to in for the kiss, his bow accidentally knocked her short, red wig out of place. “Hey! Careful with that thing,” she said as she put her hair back into place. “It was hard enough wriggling myself into this outfits,” she said as she gestured at the slinky black leather cat suit with the plunging neckline. “Don’t go getting my hair all messed up, ‘Clint.’”

Robin took the barb and responded with, “My apologies, ‘Natasha.’ The bow does have a mind of its own sometimes…”

“Don’t I know it…” teased Regina.

“Oi, mate. Could you assist me with my arc reactor? It’s falling out again.” Killian interrupted their moment, walking briskly up to Robin in order to get some assistance with his costume. Emma and Henry—who was pushing his uncle in his stroller—followed right behind him.

“It wouldn’t be if you had just let me get this on you in the first place…”

“There you go, Swan, getting into the character!”

“Ugh…” Emma sighed in frustration.

“He is right, Mom,” Henry said to Emma, “You really are the Pepper to his Tony.”

“I am so aware of that, kid. That hammer of yours really turned out great.”

“Thanks!” Henry shouted, as he began spinning the hammer insanely fast in his hand.

“Careful, Henry! Your uncle…” Henry hadn’t realized his hammer-wielding skills were so out control, because if he would have been a few inches more to his right, he would have hit his uncle. And even though he was dressed in a tiny suit that consisted of green muscles and purple shorts, there was no way he would have been able to shield himself from that.

“Oops..sorry,” Henry said as he ceased the movement of his hammer.

Emma, her son and her brother caught up to the group just as Robin was done fixing Killian’s costume. Emma said that he could have just gone with the dark tee shirt over gray-long sleeve and jeans Tony look, but Killian insisted on wearing the suit. She knew how much he loved Iron Man, but she was certain he would get uncomfortable walking around in that bulky suit all day. But he was as stubborn as she was, so she relented.

“All systems go, Swan!” Killian said, basically waddling up to her and plant a kiss on her lips. As he was mere inches from doing so, she pressed the button on the side of the top of the suit to shut the matter. “Come on, love…that was uncalled for…”

“Got to cool you down somehow, ‘Tony,’” she joked.

Taking his metal-enclosed right hand and opening the mask back up to reveal his face, Killian responded, “But you look at me with those gorgeous eyes and just heat me back up, ‘Pepper.’ Did I mention how fetching the strawberry blonde color is on you?”

“Many, many times.”

“At least I’m consistent,” Killian said, winking.

“Hey you two! You guys coming or what?” Henry screamed from a few feet away. He had caught up with the rest of the group, leaving only Emma and Killian behind.

“I think it’s time we catch up with the others.”

“Aye, I believe that is the right course of action,” said Killian as he lifted arm for Emma to take so that he could escort her while catching up to the rest of the Avengers.


End file.
